Nights of Azure Wiki:Administrators
Administrators are users with extra tools to manage the community and articles. This page lists all administrators, as well as other members of the community who hold user rights. User rights ;Administrators (Sysops) Administrators have the following functions: *Deleting and undeleting pages and files *Locking (protecting) and unlocking a page from being edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status *Blocking IP addresses or users from editing *Rollback *Editing the interface, such as MediaWiki See for a guide on using admin functions. For a list of all administrators, see . ;Bureaucrat A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. For a list of all administrators, see . ;Moderators There are two types of moderators: content and discussion. *Content moderators have the ability of accessing the tools of the article or file in regards to: deleting, undeleting, moving and reuploading files, rollbacking, and protecting and unprotecting pages. *Discussion moderators have the tools for managing conversations, such as: removing or restoring threads and replies, closing and reopening threads, manage forum boards, move threads from one area to another, moderating chat, and editing or deleting article or blog comments. For a list of all administrators, see or . ;Rollback Rollback is a quick revert tool, allowing rollback users to undo an edit without navigating through the editing and confirmation page. Rollbacks can revert edits made by a single user to the last user before them, although this tool cannot be used if there has been only one editor of the page. For a list of all administrators, see . ;Staff Fandom staff members have full access to all Fandom. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Fandom staff. Current administrators An activity status is determined based on the last edit date, the number of edits made per week, and/or participation of discussions. *"Active" is considered to be making at least one edit a week. *"Semi-active" is considered to be making at least one edit biweekly. *"Hiatus" is considered to be making at least one edit bimonthly. *"Inactive" is considered to be absent for more than two months. Former administrators These users were once admins of this wiki, they are however not anymore. This could be due to inactivity, resignation, breaking the rules, or anything else. Staff policy All users holding user rights must abide to the staff policy. Failure to comply may result in the loss of your user rights. ;User rights are a responsibility :Having user rights should not be used as a way to "show-off" or having more "power" than other users. Having user rights means you were provided with extra tools to benefit the wiki, not to benefit yourself. ;Responsible for removing malicious edits :From time to time, wikis will often receive malicious edits, such as but not limited to: spam, vandalism, plagiarized content, false information, and more. As a user with user rights, you are solely responsible for removing these edits. Failure to do so means you are incapable of performing your job duties as a staff member of Nights of Azure Wiki, thereby unnecessarily holding user rights. ;Be civilized :Users must remain civilized within all discussions. Childish behavior or other acts of being immature or unethical are forbidden on Nights of Azure Wiki. You should not take sides between disagreements but rather mediate the conflict between the parties. ;Be active :You should be committed in helping the wiki. Be active. Being inactive means you no longer show interest in the growth of the wiki. If you need to be absent for a long period of time, please notify an administrator immediately. ;Abide to all policies set forth :You must follow all policies of Nights of Azure Wiki, including the Terms of Use. Requesting for user rights The community of Nights of Azure Wiki is always interested in promoting hard-working, dedicated users. Users should understand that user rights are not a privilege or a right but rather a responsibility. User rights are to be used under good faith and should not to be abused. All users must meet the minimum requirements to be eligible for nomination. *Edit counts are not used as an indicator for eligibility. However, we recommend you make at least 1000 legitimate edits to show your dedication to help the wiki grow. *You should be responsible for all actions taking place around the wiki. If you see vandalism and there are no administrators around, take responsibility by reverting the edit. *You should be civilized within all discussions. Users showing childish behavior are not fit for user rights. *We recommend you have no block history within the wiki or related wikis of Nights of Azure. *You are a highly trustworthy member of the community. If you feel you are capable of demonstrating the use of user rights, you can request for a nomination stating your stance of why you should be promoted. The community will decide whether you are fit for the role. Inactive community In the event of an inactive community, meaning there are no active bureaucrats and administrators within the last sixty days, you can request for an adoption request at Community Central. You should be prepared to discuss your reasons for adoption, as well as meeting the requirements set before you.